


[Podfic] Sideshow

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Podfic & Podficced Works, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (Author's)  It's Warped 2005. One of them is learning to be a front-man. One of them is learning to stay sober. Maybe they'll be friends. Stranger things have happened.





	[Podfic] Sideshow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sideshow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441776) by [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2016/Sideshow.zip) | **Size:** 112 MB | **Duration:** 02:01:03
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2016/Sideshow.m4b) | **Size:** 87 MB | **Duration:** 02:01:03
  * [Fanmix by akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8034259)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Aka made an AMAZING CAKES mix to complement this podfic and I am ALL ABOUT the number of pizza songs on it. Do go and tell them how impressed you are that they made such a solid and pizza-centric mix! ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Also, thanks to romanticalgirl for having blanket permission to podfic. It's been a pleasure reading your words.


End file.
